Iron sights
Iron sights are used to assist the user in aiming and are included on most portable guns in the Modern Combat series except for Sniper Rifles, which use the Sniper Scope by default and the MN106 Red Dot in Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus, which uses a Red Dot Sight by default. Rocket launchers and some grenade launchers in games since Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation such as the Rampage-4 and CTK-88 Crumplor use a unique optical attachment. The ZAB IS07 also features a custom-built sight. Iron sights are vital for killing an enemy at long range, as "hip firing" is inaccurate at anything beyond close range. Conversely, at very close range, aiming down the sights can be impractical, as in the time it takes to bring up the sights, hip-firing could have already taken out the enemy and denied them the ability to fire back. While aiming down the sights (ADS), a player's shots become much more accurate than while hip firing. However, while ADS, the player's walking and turning speed is slowed, meaning that moving in ADS is much slower than moving while not aiming. Modern Combat: Sandstorm In Modern Combat: Sandstorm, weapons do not have any actual recoil, both while aiming down the sights or hip firing. All recoil is purely visual. However, using the iron sights will tighten up the shot spread of the gun, allowing for kills at longer ranges. All weapons use Iron Sights in Sandstorm, except the M40A3, which uses the Sniper Scope. Gallery MP5IS.PNG|MP5 BenelliIS.PNG|Benelli M4 MN106IS.PNG|MN106 MC1AKIS.PNG|AK-47 MC1M249IS.PNG|M249 MC1RPGIS.PNG|RPG-7 Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus In Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus, there are two substitutes for iron sights. The MN106 Red Dot, which replaces the gun's iron sights with a red dot sight, and the Dradonitch and M40A3, which both use a sniper scope. Gallery MC2M249IS.PNG|M249 MN106IS2.PNG|MN106 MC2MP5IS.PNG|MP5 MAC11IS.PNG|MAC11 DeagleIS.PNG|Desert Eagle M4IS.PNG|Benelli M4 CustomIS.PNG|S1 Custom BerettaIS.PNG|Beretta M9 Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation In Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation, there are five substitutes for iron sights: the Red Dot Sight, the Holographic Sight, the ACOG Scope, the Thermal Scope, and the Sniper Scope, which, as before, replace the default iron sights of all Sniper Rifles. Iron sights have much more detail and complexity in Fallen Nation than in previous titles. Gallery MC81IS.PNG|MC81 UMPIS.PNG|OPS55 ReaperIS.PNG|TXR-Reaper BravelIS.PNG|Bravel-1 ACMIS.PNG|ACM MaidenIS.PNG|Maiden KT44IS.PNG|KT-44 CompaktIS.PNG|TZ4-Compakt ZN6IS.PNG|ZN6-Prototype DefilerIS.PNG|Defiler N4010IS.PNG|N4010 RoarIS.PNG|Roar 3000 MK45IS.PNG|MK45 VultureIS.PNG|Vulture RevolverIS.PNG|.44 Revolver ShredIS.PNG|Shred-4 AutoIS.PNG|Automat-X ZXDIS.PNG|ZXD See also Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Iron sights are the standard optic on every weapon in Zero Hour. Gallery Schoc 33 Iron Sights.png|Schoc 33 MC4-Black Mamba-ads.png|Black Mamba Vini Pro Iron Sights.png|Viny Pro MC4-R780-ads.png|R780 CT-1410 Iron Sights.png|CTK-1410 (misaligned) MC4-Volkhov-12-ads.png|Volkhov-12 Socars A1 Iron Sights.png|SOCAR-S A1 MC4-VECT9-ads.png|VECT9 MC4-UFIA PSD-2-ads.png|UFIA PSD-2 MC4-KR-200-ads.png|KR-200 Charbtek-28 Iron Sights.png|Charbtek-28 IMG_0514.jpg|Compakt-665 MC4-OPS65-ads.png|OPS65 MC4-Jolt-7 MP-ads.png|Jolt-7 MP S-40 GL Iron Sights.png|Kolbászky S-40 GL See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout In Modern Combat 5: Blackout, iron sights are the standard sight on most weapons besides sniper rifles. However Blackout offers a much wider array of optical attachments for all weapon types than previous titles. Likewise, various weapons utilize a unique optic as their default sight rather than conventional iron sights (such as the modular weapons of the X1-Morph class, which come with custom red dot sights). See also Category:Mechanics Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Mechanics Category:Attachments Category:Modern Combat: Sandstorm Attachments Category:Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Attachments Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Attachments Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Attachments Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Attachments